


Never Harm Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Abuse, Concern, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M, Poor Mister Scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Mister Scratch and Miss Itch attack Spider-Woman before they suffer the consequences.  Inspired by the last few issues of Spider-Woman featuring Mattie Franklin.   Mister Scratch x Miss Itch.





	Never Harm Others

I don't own Spider-Woman characters.

 

''We'll find Spider-Woman. We'll end her life for defeating us earlier,'' Miss Itch said to Mr. Scratch. She placed her arm around his shoulder as she wandered the streets. Miss Itch smiled. She kissed Mr. Scratch on the lips. Miss Itch continued to smile after her kiss was returned. She looked back. 

Bones carried Flesh. She followed Miss Itch and Mr. Scratch. ''I'll protect you, Flesh. The entire family will protect you,'' she said. 

''One sibling is already deceased. Bonnie,'' Flesh said. She viewed Mr. Scratch looking back. 

Mr. Scratch scowled while tears ran down his face. He trembled before he looked ahead. Mr. Scratch sobbed for a few moments. 

Concern filled Miss Itch's eyes before she kissed Mr. Scratch again. She held his hand to comfort him. 

Flesh began to scowl. *Father always spoiled Bonnie. Beloved Bonnie* she thought. 

The family gasped as soon as Spider-Woman wandered the streets. 

Mr. Scratch and Miss Itch smiled. They approached Spider-Woman. They heard her while she gasped. Miss Itch and Mr. Scratch laughed as they stood back to back. 

''Are you searching for villains to battle?'' Miss Itch asked. She viewed Spider-Woman nodding. 

Bones placed Flesh on the sidewalk before she ran to Spider-Woman. ''I'll remove the thorn in the family's side!'' she said. She wrapped her arms around Spider-Woman's body. Bones held her struggling enemy so that she faced the family.

After running to Spider-Woman, Mr. Scratch raised a cane above his head. His smile remained before he brought the cane down.   
He viewed Bones releasing Spider-Woman and the cane striking his daughter. His eyes widened after Bones was knocked down. 

Miss Itch gasped again. ''My baby!'' she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She ran to Bones. After scowling, Miss Itch turned to Mr. Scratch. She used her cane to hit him repeatedly. Her eyes were on Mr. Scratch as he winced. Miss Itch glanced at Bones before the latter stood. She ceased hitting Mr. Scratch and turned to her true enemy.

Miss Itch used her cane to attack Spider-Woman. Her scowl remained after the latter always dodged. Miss Itch viewed Spider-Woman kicking one side of Mister Scratch's body and knocking him down. Her eyes became wide. She forgot about her rage and approached him. Concern filled her eyes another time. Miss Itch kissed Mr. Scratch again. 

After viewing Spider-Woman fleeing, Flesh approached her parents. ''We can try to end Spider-Woman's life again,'' she said to them. Flesh frowned the minute Miss Itch kissed a sobbing Mr. Scratch and embraced him another time. *My father and mother are going to be my new enemies* she thought as Miss Itch continued to comfort Mr. Scratch. 

 

THE END


End file.
